Moments
by bookbaby03
Summary: A story of the best and worst moments in your life and how sometimes they're connected.


A moment is something in life that you will always remember. There are good moments, bad moments, happy moments and sad moments. There are moments of passion, moments of confusion, and moments of fear, awkward moments and momentary lapses in judgment. Above all these stand two very special moments: the best and worst moments in your life. I have experienced both and I'm never going to forget them. For they weren't the normal best and worst moments that a normal person can have. It's not like my worst moment was a day where I was having horrible luck and my best day was when I got married or something like that. No, they were far more significant in my strange life.

The worst moment of my life was when the guy I loved left me, and I'm not talking about just dumping me. When I say 'left me' I mean that he literally _left _and I thought I was never going to see him again, and all of my friends and family agreed with me. For all I knew, he could be on the opposite side of the world so there was no chance of me even looking for him.

It all started when we were in grade eight. We were put in the same class and the teacher ended up arranging the class in aplabetical order, by first name. Now with my first name being Sakura and his first name being Sasuke we were put beside each other. When I found out he was sitting next to me I almost died. Sasuke Uchiha wasn't your average 13 year old boy. He was on all the major sports teams (volleyball, basketball and soccer), with him being on of the star players, and it didn't just stop there. He was the president of the debate team and he had stared in so many school musicals I had lost count. He was every girls dream guy. Every girl in the school wanted him as her boyfriend and they all made many advances, but he declined all of them rather coldly. I was about the only girl who didn't pester him and for that he treated me with a little more respect, but not too much more. Even thought he was still cold to me at times, all the girls thought I was stealing their chances and I ended up the most hated girl form grade six to eight.

As we entered high school, I was afraid that I wouldn't be in any of his classes. So wasn't it a surprise when he showed up in all four of my classes in the fist semester! I was so happy, not only because I still liked him, but because I at least knew someone that would actually talk to me. Amazingly all the teachers had a fascination with putting the class in alphabetical order (by first name), and it just so happened that, out of all the people there from other schools, that we ended up sitting beside each other in _every single class_.

Our four years of high school passed fairly quickly and soon it was graduation time. Both of us ended up going to the prom alone because Sasuke wouldn't accept any of the girls' offers nor did he ask anyone to go, and I refused all the guys that asked me because still after those four years, I was still in love with Sasuke. I never completely realized it, but my crush on that eighth grader had grown with us and I was now truly in love with him.

About a month later, I heard a rumor going around that the next night; Sasuke would be leaving on the 2:30 am train out of the small city we lived in. The first thing I did was call his house. When I questioned him about it, all he did was hang up on me. That had _never_ happened before! Right after that, I made my decision. I was going to stop him if it took all the strength I had. I would even confess my love to him if it came down to that.

The next night, I headed out to the train station at 1:30 am. I wanted to make sure that I was able to see him before he left. I got there and sat down on a bench that was hidden in the shadows. I sat there in the cold night just waiting for him to come, like I was some princess waiting for my prince to arrive, no matter how far off my fantasy was form reality.

Around 2:05 am, I heard footsteps coming towards me. They stopped a few feet away and I looked over to find Sasuke standing there. It was easy to spot him because he was the only one, other than me, at the train station. Not many people in this town, who were in their right mind, would leave on a train this early in the morning. I stood up from my spot and took a few steps towards him. He must have heard me, for he turned around and faced in the direction I was walking from. I saw his eyes widen slightly t the fact that I was there, but then they went back to normal and he gave me a cold look.

"What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be at home sleeping?" He asked. His voice sent shivers down my spine. He had never talked that coldly to me, others yes but never me.

"I heard that you were leaving tonight. When I called you, all you did was hang up," I answered. "Why are you leaving like this? Why didn't you tell anyone?"

Sasuke blinked slowly and fully turned so we were standing opposite each other. "I have my reasons. I don't need to explain to you why I'm leaving, nor do I have to explain it to anyone else." I have to admit his tone did scare me. Although I swear I heard a hint of sadness and hurt in his voice.

By this time the train was pulling up and I was desperate to stop him from leaving. "You can't go!" I yelled out. "I love you with all my heart!" At my words his eyes widened and stayed like that longer than when he had first seen me. I barely noticed as I kept going. "If you stay here I'll make sure you're always happy. So please don't leave me here. If you don't want to stay here then take me with you!" By this time the train had stopped in front of us. Within a few seconds, of which I can barely remember, he walked towards me and I thought that he might be staying. Instead I felt something hit the back of my head and it knocked me out. The last thing I really remember is the sound of a train pulling away.

They say that life is 10 what happens to you and 90 how you react to it. All I have to say is that I reacted badly to what happened to me. A couple hours later I woke up on the very bench that I was waiting for Sasuke on. I had a wicked headache and as I looked around I realized the sun was up and Sasuke and the train were no where to be found. He had left me here, and now I was all alone. Sure I had family, but without Sasuke here my life felt completely empty. For the next few months I completely ignored everything around me. The worst part of it was that everyone knew what was wrong. Most people knew that I liked Sasuke and that he left. The thing that they didn't know was how I had said 'goodbye' to him. I believed that there was nothing left for me to live for so I just continued to walk around as an empty shell. The only positive thing I could find from this horrible experience was the fact that nothing worse could ever happen to me. This indeed was the worst moment of my life.

About a year later I had a very rough wake up call. My best friend form high school had come back from her worldwide adventure. She was told what happened and immediately took over the problem.

"Sakura, what are you thinking just moping around like this!" Ino yelled at me. "If you think that sitting on your ass doing nothing and wondering how you're still functioning is going to do anything you need to get your head checked. Why can't you just move on?"

"Uno, I agree 100 that I should move on, too, but it's easier said then done! I've been trying to move on, really, but it's just so hard." That was the most anyone had gotten out of me in the last year. From that moment slowly but surely I started to be more like my old self, though in the back of my mind I still wanted Sasuke to be right there beside me. The worst was over. Hopefully know I could move on to the best.

Two more years passed and I was doing so much better. I was completely back to my old carefree self, although I did seem a little more level headed. Although my friends thought that with me being a 21 year old female, I should have a boyfriend. I told them that I didn't need one just yet, but in reality I was still deeply in love with Sasuke, even if I hadn't seen him for three years.

One night when I was just settling down for supper, I heard a knock at the door. I stood up and went over to the door. Opening it I realized there was no one there. I thought that it was just a prank, but as I turned to go back inside I saw five flowers lying on my doorstep. I bent down to pick them up, wondering who they could be from. Yes I had a group of admirers from work, but I didn't think that any of them would do this. No, they would just give me the flowers personally. I looked at the flowers and saw that there was a note attached to them. I walked back to the kitchen table and sat the flowers down opening the note. Inside written in very neat handwriting was:

I give you these flowers for they all represent something that we have been through, may it have been together or because of each other.

The acacia represents the friendship that we shared, and hopefully still have.

The marigold represents the grief that we both went through.

The gladiolus represents the strength of character that you have for continuing to go on with your life as it is.

The rosemary represents remembrance, and hopefully you remember me as much as I remember you.

Finally, the lotus represents separated love that can hopefully be reunited tonight.

Meet me at the park near your house tonight at midnight.

Love a person from your past.

I stood there completely shocked. I looked at the clock beside me. It read 8 pm. I decided that I would go, it's not like it's my fault that I'm this curious. I mean, how often would this happen to me. This would most likely be the only time.

At ten to twelve I set out for the park that was just a short walk away from my house. At the entrance if the park I noticed a burgundy rose sitting on a bench with a letter sitting on it. I saw my name on it, so I picked it up and looked at the letter inside. In the same neat handwriting as the note before it said:

This rose represents the beauty that you are. Even though you may not notice it, everyone else does. But what I talk about is not just what is on the outside but on the inside too.

I continued to walk further into the park and soon I came upon another rose, this time orange, and another letter. This one read:

This rose represents the desire I have to be with you. For so long I tried to bury it but it was so strong that I could no longer ignore it.

By this time I had stopped thinking about how weird this was. The only thing on my mind was how sweet whoever this was could be. How long had it taken to set this up? And these were some of the most expensive flowers on the market! I kept walking and came upon yet another rose, although this time it was the most beautiful shade of purple I had ever seen. The note attached to it read:

This rose represents love at first sight. I never admitted it to myself, but when I first laid eyes on you many years ago, I fell in love.

I blushed slightly at that comment and kept walking. I soon came to a place surrounded by trees. The first thing I thought of when I entered this area was that this is where I always used to be able to find Sasuke if he just wanted to relax. I looked over at the tree he always used to sit under and to my surprise found a man sitting there, with a rose in his hand. I slowly walked over and the man looked up at me. I got one look at those beautiful black eyes and immediately knew who it was. Tears came to my eyes as I realized after all these years; Sasuke was now sitting in front of me.

He stood up and walked over to me. He lifted up my hand and put the rose he was holding into it. Quietly he said, "This rose represents the love that I have had for you ever since eight grade when we had to sit beside each other. If I had any choice in the matter, I would not have left you alone three years ago."

At that moment I flung my arms around him in a desperate hug. I needed to be near him, to touch him, to make sure this wasn't just a dream. "Oh, Sasuke! I love you. If you ever leave me again I'll hunt you down and drag you back here got it?"

He let out a small laugh, the one that I had heard every so often in this exact same spot. "I don't plan on ever leaving you again." He brought his hand up to my chin and lifted my head up. The next thing I knew our lips were connected in a kiss. In my opinion this was the perfect kiss, as it showed how much he really cared for me. I had finally found the best moment in my life.

Now I would love to say that from then on everything went great but I can't. In fact they were better than great. There's no words to describe how amazingly things went from there on out. We ended up getting married and now we live in a beautiful house by the lake with our three beautiful children Kevin, Aileen and Mark. Life as I know it is perfect and nothing can ever change that. Everyone will have a best and worst moment in their life. And just as a word of advice, welcome the worst moment of your life with open arms because it normally allows the best moment of you life to be that much better.


End file.
